Infinity Heart
by SimplyxLovely
Summary: Tegan Hayes is a female prodigy like her caregiver, Tony Stark. She cares about him and wants to be his equal. But it's hard when the millionaire is too busy with his own reckless ambitions; along with treating her like a kid. It'll take his kidnapping and her mother's ring to finally bring them closer. Tony/OC; slight OC/OC
1. Normal Routine

_**Hello, my name is SimplyxLovely for those of you that don't know me. And this will be my first story based in the Marvel universe. There are several more stories to come. But for now, I hope you enjoy this one and leave positive reviews :D**_

* * *

_**-Infinity Heart**_

_**-Paring(s): Tony Stark/OC**_

_**-Rated: T for language and slight adult situations**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the OCs used**_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Normal Routine"

_"..What you do on your own time's just fine,_

_My imagination's much worse,_

_I just never want to know.."_

~Calm Before the Storm, Fall Out Boy

The people at the Apogee Awards clapped as Tony Stark was presented next which was cue for Tegan Hayes to zone out. She didn't need to hear the millionaire's life story. She knew it by heart for the man was her idol, not to mention her caregiver. The twenty-four year old had been with him since she was twelve. Her mother who was her only family left had died, leaving her an orphan at ten. She had been sent to a foster home while in her homeland England..but only for a little while.

Tegan was a technological genius just like Stark and because of her intelligence, the young woman was allowed to go to a school of gifted children in America. It was when she was twelve that she met Tony Stark. Her class had gone to Stark Industries for a field trip. She had found everything shown amazing but nothing had compare to the arc reactor. Her smokey grey eyes took it in with pure awe. Tegan was still standing there well after her class left and so engrossed that she hadn't notice someone was beside her until they spoke.

_"Pretty cool, huh?"_

_"Cool is an understatement. This is exuberant." she told, still looking up at the machine. "Gosh, could you imagine if it was smaller?"_

_"I don't know. Care to enlighten me?"_

_"Well, if it was smaller, it could be used in homes. The energy would last for years without repair! Oh, and pollution would be a thing of the past if this was in every factory in the world too. There's so much it can do.."_

_"Hmph. You know your stuff about arc reactor technology, kid."_

_"It's what I plan on studying in the future." the young girl stated with determination. "One day, I'm going to work here and make sure my ideas come true." She glanced at the person and froze. Tony stood there, smirking down at her. Her mouth gaped open and close, words escaping her._

_"So, what's your name? Only seems right since we'll be working together in the future."_ It was after that when she told him her name and about her life, he decided then he would take her in; technically making her his successor, not as a daughter.

The female prodigy tuned back in when James Rhodes' voice spoke around the room. After fixing her short white chiffon dress that grew uncomfortable by the second, her grey eyes looked up from her iPhone that she was hiding under the table to avoid confrontation with Obadiah Stane; who sat a seat away from her at the circle table.

"As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot." the lieutenant colonel told with a smile. One began to formed on the young woman's face as well. Tegan liked Rhodey. He was always kind to her and was a good man. "He is my friend and he is a great mentor to me and his successor, Tegan Hayes. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." Everyone clapped, looking around for said man.

"Tony?" his best friend called. His eyes drifted over to where he should have been seated with his company co-founder and heiress. The two shook their heads softly, silently telling that he wasn't there. James frowned a bit, disappointed along with them. Obadiah stood then to accept the award. The heiress sighed, looking back at her phone to see the new text message.

**{ Tony Stark }**

_At the craps' table and just won a shit ton of chips_

_Come and join me and Happy, kiddo_

_"Tony Stark..you immature arse." _she thought, annoyed. That man was more a kid than she wasn't anymore. As much as she cared about him, the young woman never approved of his lifestyle, only his genius and the gracious person he was behind close doors that only she and Pepper ever saw. Stane finally stepped on stage and retrieved the award from the military man.

"Thank you, Colonel." he said.

"Thanks for the save." Rhodes muttered to him. The older man smiled before facing the crowd at the podium, thanking the applauding people.

"Well, I'm not Tony Stark. But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award." The female prodigy rolled her eyes, knowing that last part was bullshit. He had more awards than pairs of underwear left at some of his many homes. "Tony, you know..the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working."

_"Yeah, slowly working the women out of their dresses at the craps' table." _Tegan thought sarcastically, snickering aloud. The older man said a few more words before leaving the stage with Rhodey. The young woman stood from the table and headed outside. After waiting a few minutes, Tony's friend arrived with the award in hand.

"He's here, ain't he?" were the first words out of his mouth.

She tipped her head forward in a nod. "Yup. Come on, let's go before he leaves with someone else."

* * *

"Work it! Come on!" Stark exclaimed after getting a good roll on the dices. Everyone around him cheered, especially the two women on both sides of him. His eyes briefly watched as the long black-haired woman jumped up and down in excitement in her low v-cut dress. He looked to the other woman in the orange dress, only to have the one he was ogling a second ago turn him back to her. She rubbed his chest sensually as she stared into his _Aviator_-covered eyes.

"We should just stay 'till the morning." the playboy told her, dying to have some under-the-covers fun. But that wasn't going to happen as James and Tegan appeared beside them.

"You are unbelievable." his pal told, serious. "Unbelievable."

"Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?" the millionaire questioned with mock surprise as his current bedpost mark backed away so he could face his friend.

The African-American man shook his head. "Nobody roped me into anything. But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored."

"Of course I'd be deeply honored." Tony assured, "And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?" He turned back to the craps table. "Uh, one more round.."

"It's right here. Here you go." Tegan deadpanned, handing it to him.

"Oh, there it is. That was easy." her caregiver said, taking it and looking at the two. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, it's okay." James said blankly.

"Wow! Would you look at that? That's something else." he said with disinterest, glancing at it before handing it off to the woman on his right. "Like I don't have any of those floating around." The man leaned over the table and pushed the chips he just won at the game forward. "We're gonna let it ride!" Grabbing the red dices, he placed them in front of woman in the black dress.

"Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something." She complied, blowing on them for good luck. The dices moved towards Rhodes. "Okay, you too."

"I don't blow on a man's dice." he told, unamused.

Tony then moved to his successor, smirking teasingly. "How about you, Turtle?" Tegan grimaced as a light blush formed on her cheeks. She hated it when he called her by that nickname in public. She had been dubbed the name in the beginning days of living with him. As a child, she was terribly shy and whenever she said something embarrassing or was nervous, she'd covered half her face with her shirt collar. The habit had reminded Tony of a turtle going in its' shell. Thus, the pet name was born. Everyone at the table now had their attention on them which was another thing she despised.

_"I don't like people staring at me."_ she thought angrily. She peered at her foster parent's smug face. _"And he knows it..just like he knows it'll get a raise out of me, so I'll give him what he wants this time."_ Her hand quickly raised and slapped them away, making them fly out of his loose grasp and onto the table.

"There is it. Tegan Marie Hayes rolls! And.." the millionaire exclaimed, watching.

"Two craps. Line away." the dealer stated, meaning he lost.

"I told you I suck at gambling." she smirked triumphantly.

"Worse things have happened. I think we're gonna be fine." he replied nonchalantly, glancing at the dealer. "Color me up, William." Stark then started flirting with the woman in black again. Tegan had had enough. All she wanted was to go home and change out of the uncomfortable dress and heels. Her hand grasped his arm and pulled him away from the woman. She ignored the older man's protests, calmly telling the bodyguards and Happy that they were leaving and to bring the award along.

"Make sure he's gets to the flight on time tomorrow, Tegan!" the colonel reminded.

"Not making any promises with this one but I'll try. Goodnight, Rhodey." she shouted back. Once they were close to the entrance, she let her caregiver go though he could have easily removed himself if he really wanted to.

"You know you're a real cock-block, kid." he pouted like a child, "I was so close to getting that woman in a hotel room."

"Please. There was no point in trying to sway her. That skunk bag would have been on her knees right in a hurry if you simply said the word 'Suck', Tony." Tegan remarked crudely with her Irish accent, rolling her grey eyes.

He stared at her as they walked outside to the car. "Wow, why didn't you tell me that while we were in there?"

"Like you said before, I'm a cock-block." she responded with indifferent, "But really, you don't need to be partying tonight. You have an early flight tomorrow."

"Thanks, _Mom_." Stark grumbled, stopping by the backseat doors of the car.

The young woman pinched his cheek with a grin. "You're welcome, honey bear." Just as they were about to step inside, a woman called out to the male genius.

"Mr. Stark! Excuse me, Mr. Stark!" A pretty blond-haired reporter appeared and was blocked by two of the bodyguards. "Christine Everhart, _Vanity Fair_ magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" Tegan inwardly groaned before looking at the ruiner of her plan on getting the playboy home without an unknown woman that night.

Not turning towards her yet, Tony glanced briefly at his driver. "She's all right?"

"She's cute." he replied honestly, earning a heated glare from the heiress. Happy winced and gave a silent apology. The millionaire had turned around by then and was conversing with the reporter.

"You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?" Ms. Everhart started.

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." Tony answered with a joke.

"And what do you say to your other nickname? 'The Merchant of Death'?" It was the female prodigy's turn to wince. Because Tony created and sold advance but destructive weapons to the government, he had been dubbed that nickname ever since. She secretly wished that he would use his genius for something else—something for good—but sadly knew he probably never would.

"That's not bad." he said, becoming serious. "Let me guess. Berkeley?"

"Brown, actually." she corrected.

"Well, _Ms. Brown_, it's an imperfect world but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."

"Rehearse that much?" Ms. Everhart questioned.

"Sadly, every night in front of the mirror before bedtime." Tegan interjected sarcastically. The reporter gazed over at the younger woman who leaned back against the sleek black Lincoln unladylike in her short evening dress.

"I can see that and you, Tegan Hayes—suppose heiress to the Stark fortune—are absolutely okay with what he does?"

Her brown haired head shook. "No, but what he does is from his own endeavors and I don't bother to change his mind since he's thick-headed.."

"Geez, are you on my side or not, Teg?" Stark queried, sounding slightly offended.

"I am but you know damn well I'm not about to lie on your behalf, Tony." she told tiredly, "Now, are we done here, Ms. Everhart? Because my patience is wearing thin."

"All I want is a serious answer." the blond woman replied.

"Okay, here's serious." the male genius said, crossing his arms. His patience as well was wearing thin but for a different reason than his successor's. "My old man had a philosophy, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.'"

"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks."

"My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."

"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering." Christine remarked.

Stark removed his shades peer directly into the determined reporter's eyes. "Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey."

She frowned. "Wow..You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"

"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you." he informed. And with that said, Tegan sighed while pulling out her phone and pressing the number three on her speed dial. After just the first ring came a groggy reply through the speaker,

"..Send me the directions and I'll be there as soon as possible.."

* * *

The bustling sound of the city below slowly invaded their way into Tegan's peaceful sleep, awakening her. She rolled onto her back and peeked one eye open. It was a terrible mistake as the morning sun beamed into the room head-on through large non-curtain windows; having forgotten she wasn't in her tinted bedroom back at Tony's. Letting out a pained groan, the prodigy shielded her eyes from the deadly light.

A short chuckle made her carefully peer to the left. Standing in the doorway with a coffee mug, a tall, bare-chested young man with short-cropped dirty blond hair that was tousled from sleep. Grey orbs unintentionally drifted from the Celtic cross on his left pectoral down the evident happy trail to the Japanese tattoo that showed just above his waist band. Realizing what she was doing, the heiress snapped her gaze up to the man's face, only to find a knowing smirk gracing his lips. She blushed brightly and turned her attention away from the handsome, well-fitted male.

"Joven, put a shirt on, will you?" Hayes grumbled.

"Nope. My apartment, my rules. Just be happy I put some pants and trousers on." he replied, making his way towards her side of the bed. One of the mugs was offered to the brunette then. "Here, I made you coffee since I know how you are in the morning. It's the peppermint one you love."

Tegan sat up and took the hot drink, beaming. "You know me so well and I adore you for that."

Joven sat on the edge, laughing. "That's what happens when you've known someone for as long as we have."

"Nine years, almost a decade. God, we're getting old." she said with mock-horror. Her friend laughed again and the smile returned to her face. She loved hearing that husky laugh of his.

"It's only natural, Teg." he stated before placing a quick kiss on her forehead. Her face scrunched up as his beard tickled the skin there.

"So, what time is it?" the young woman asked, finally taking a sip of her drink now that it cooled some.

"It's a little after six. So, you might want to get cleaned up now before Pepper starts worrying." the young man replied, standing to walk over to the dresser in the room. "I think Angelique's clothes will fit you."

The female genius grimaced. "I don't want to wear one of your call girls' clothing."

"The proper term is muses, know-it-all." Joven retorted back, "Besides, my clothes won't do and that dress you kept complaining about last night is definitely out of the question."

She glanced down at the clothes she borrowed from him. He was right. She couldn't arrive back home in his jersey and a pair of old sweatpants without receiving a thousand questions from a concerned Pepper or a noisy Tony. So, it seemed Tegan had to survive in some random woman's clothing for awhile until she could change into her own. After being tossed a plain white tank and denim short shorts, the young woman showered and dressed. When stepping out of the conjoined bathroom and back into the bedroom, she discovered her gown in a clear plastic garment bag and her heels placed in an old Nike's box on the mattress; a white piece of paper on top. Her slender fingers picked up the note and read:

_Sorry, got an urgent call from the gallery._

_I'll come stop by Tony's later to see you._

_Get home safe._

_—J_

She sighed and folded the paper, slipping it into her back pocket. Joven McBride had been her close friend since high school—which she was allowed to go to after begging for a normal life. The two had been a part of the misfits group there and while she was considered the 'nerd' in their clique, he was the 'artist'. And he stayed true to what he was—living in a nice loft in Bunker Hill while study the arts and working at a fine arts gallery part-time. With being heiress to the Stark fortune, she tried not to rely too much on the wealth she had now. The prodigy worked part-time repairing cars and even helped Pepper out with all the stuff Tony piled on her. Deciding it was time to leave, she reached over to grab her phone off the bedside table to call Happy. But before Tegan could, it rang—the chorus to '_Cherry Bomb_' by The Runaways playing loudly—and she quickly answered.

"Hey, Tegan." greeted the personal bodyguard of her guardian.

"Happy? Weird, I was just about to call you. So, can you—"

"Already here. Pepper asked me to come get you." he interjected. A tender smile formed on the heiress' face. Pepper was always looking out for her even when she didn't need to; something the young woman was always grateful for.

"Ah..alright. Well, I'll be down soon." she told. Happy gave an 'okay' before hanging up. Gathering her belongings, the prodigy hurried through her friend's apartment and outside to the car, making sure to lock the door with the spare key given to her. The kind middle-aged man grinned at her when she appeared and opened the backseat door, allowing her to slip in. Tegan leaned back and closed her eyes, hoping to catch a bit more sleep before dealing with what waited at home.

* * *

**Alert, Review, & Fave if you want more of Infinity Heart!**


	2. Promise Ring

_**-Infinity Heart**_

_**-Paring(s): Tony Stark/OC**_

_**-Rated: T for language and slight adult situations**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the OCs used**_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"Promise Ring"

_"..How does it feel to be,_

_Different from me,_

_Are we the same.."_

~How Does It Feel, Avril Lavigne

The first thing that Tegan expected when returning home was a greeting from the AI.

"_Welcome home, madam._"

"Good morning, Jarvis." she greeted back, shuffling to close the door and not drop her things. "Is that woman still here?"

"_I am afraid so. Actually, she is about to stumble into the main room._" he informed. The young woman sighed heavily. That was the second thing she expected; for Miss Everhart to walk in wearing Tony's shirt from the night before or either wrapped in his bedsheets still. For someone who seemed to not stand her guardian, she was quick to sleep with him. Did she not know the reputation he had with women? But now that the female prodigy thought about, she probably did and was secretly hoping he would take home if she approached him. Right on cue, the blond came strolling in. Not wanting to deal with her, Hayes hid in the one of the alcoves by the front door.

"Tony? Hey, Tony?" she called, looking around the living room. When she didn't find him, the journalist wandered and observed the main floor. The prodigy bit her lip to keep herself from shouting, 'Get the hell out already.' Sneaking a peek, Tegan saw that the reporter was now standing not too far from where she stood but luckily her back was towards her. Everhart was now observing curiously the security keypad on the wall there. The other woman reached out to touch it to see what it would do, activating the alarm instead.

"_You are not authorized to access this area._" She jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. The heiress couldn't help but smirk since she knew that would happen.

"Jesus." the blond uttered, backing away.

"That's Jarvis. He runs the house." came another voice that Tegan was also familiar with. Christine turned to face Pepper Potts—the executive assistant to Tony Stark.

"I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." she finished, using the usual spiel told to all the girls the playboy brought home.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts." the journalist noted, walking towards her.

"Indeed I am." the strawberry blonde assured before handing over the clear bag with the other woman's clothing.

"After all these years," Everhart began, sounding sassy. "Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning.

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires," Pepper stated in a polite tone, not having batted an eye at the rude remark. "Including, occasionally, taking out the trash...Will that be all?" The female genius had to hold back her laughter as she watched the blond stomped off back to Tony's room to get dressed. That was Pepper for you. Just because she did everything Tony asked her, didn't mean she couldn't hold her own against sassy and bitchy women. She wasn't a push-over. And that's what the younger woman liked best. She also admired Pepper for how level-headed and determined she was. Once the reporter was gone, the prodigy stepped out of the alcove and towards her good friend.

"I never get tired of seeing you do that."

Potts sighed before giving a warm smile. "Welcome back home. Did you manage to sleep well at Joven's?"

"Yeah, a lot better than I would have here. Even if the walls are sound-proof, just the idea of Tony shagging would have had me a bit restless." Tegan cringed, walking by and tossing her stuff on the white circular couch.

The assistant gave a short laugh. "That's good to hear. I had figured when I didn't see you in your room this morning, you had to be with your best friend. How is Joven by the way?"

"He's good. Had to go to the gallery this morning but said he'd stop by later today."

"As close as you two are, I'm surprise you haven't gotten together." the older woman commented, "You'd be cute."

The brunette blushed before waving a hand dismissively. "Me and Joven? Psh! He's like a brother to me, you know that."

"Even so, I'm keeping my fingers crossed." her friend noted.

"Anyway, getting off the topic of my dating life," the prodigy smirked, "What about you, Pep? Got a hot date today, birthday girl?"

It was her turn to blush. "Unfortunately, no. But I plan on still spoiling myself today." she said.

"What'd you get?" the female genius asked.

"A very expensive dress." Pepper replied with a wink.

Tegan smiled, strolling back to her and looping an arm with hers. "Oh, lovely. Now, to make sure you have a peaceful birthday, we have to get a certain philanthropist on a much belated flight."

* * *

As Tegan had suspected, Tony was down in his man-cave and working on his father's old hot rod with the help of Jarvis and rock music blaring. On the way down, Pepper had gotten a phone call and was currently speaking with the person—having returned to her 'business-mode.' The younger woman typed in the pass code to get inside and turned down the music for her. The assistant gave her a silent thank you before brushing by her.

"I'm gonna try again, right now."

"Please don't turn down my music." Stark told, continuing his work on the car. Tegan went over to the small lounge chair and quietly watched the exchange. Their bickering conversations never unamused her.

"I'll keep you posted." The call was ended and Pepper's full attention was on her difficult boss. "You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now."

"How'd she take it?" he asked indifferently.

"Like a champ." she replied with a sigh.

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."

"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all," Tony stated, "That it would just wait for me to get there."

"Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out the door." Potts said, opening her schedule book.

"Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane," he continued on, not listening to her. "If it departs before you arrive?"

"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no?"

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?"

"No. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked," she explained, "Not 'spring' like the season."

"So?" the genius said, wanting her to get to the point.

"I think it's a fair example. It think it's incredibly overpriced."

"I need it. Buy it. Store it." Tony stood then and walked over to where Tegan was.

"Okay. The MIT commencement speech—" his assistant carried on down the list.

"Is in June. Please don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down." he interrupted before noticing the younger woman lounging in his chair like a house cat. His dark eyes then took in what she was wearing. The white tank top was a bit snug and didn't cover her all the way; evident from the bit of her abdomen and cleavage showing. The shorts were too small for her liking; he knew that much. She usually wore clothing that was comfortable to her—like shirts two sizes, too big or sweatpants—not 'showy' like what she currently had on. That's when he remembered Tegan hadn't come home with him last night but went to her friend's place instead.

"Hey, kiddo. Had fun at Joven's place again?" Tony teased, ruffling her brown hair as he walked by. "You used protection, right?"

She scoffed in disgust, fixing her hair. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Everhart may not be a hooker but you never know." Pepper coughed, hiding her laugh. The billionaire smirked. He enjoyed the girl's snarky comebacks.

The other woman composed herself and continued, "Well, they're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes." Tony stopped at his espresso machine, taking a cup before turning back to her.

"Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit back to me."

"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane."

"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?" he inquired.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Pepper said.

"I don't like it when you have plans."

"I believe she's allowed to have plans on her birthday." Tegan piped in casually, strolling over to the fridge for something to drink.

Tony glanced at his assistant. "It's your birthday?"

"Yes."

"I knew that. Already?" he said, playing it off like he remembered.

"Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year." the strawberry blonde smirked.

"Get yourself something nice from me." the playboy offered.

"She already did." the female prodigy grinned beside them.

"And?"

"Oh, it was very nice from what I hear." the younger woman added.

He smiled at the older woman, "Yeah."

Potts smiled too, "Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome, Miss Potts." She tapped on his cup of warm coffee, reminding him to drink it. He listened and handed her the empty cup before walking off.

"Your turn." Pepper said to the heiress.

"On it." she saluted with her water bottle, following him.

* * *

The female prodigy now stood in front of her caregiver's bedroom; having changed into a simple off-the-shoulder grey shirt and loose yoga pants. She held a prepacked overnight bag in one hand and a picked out suit in the other.

Tegan didn't go in just yet. _"..Should I even ask him?"_

"_Madam, Mr. Stark has finished bathing and clothing. It is safe to go inside._" Jarvis informed.

"Uh, right." she said, pulled out of her train of thought. Finally opening the door, the young woman found him walking out of his closet, shrugging on his favorite leather jacket.

"So, I packed some stuff already and picked out a suit for you." the heiress stated, strolling over to his bed and placing said items down. "Check them to see if I forgot anything or add what else you need."

"Thank you, mini-Potts." he said, looking them over. Tegan sat on the edge and watched. He nodded his head as he quietly approved of the things that she picked. Mustering up as much courage as she could, she spoke.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

The billionaire paused, peering over at her. "I've told you before—If it's something really expensive but you want it, go ahead and buy it."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to buy anything. I wanted to ask if I could come along with you?" He stared at her for a moment.

"Sure, why not." he answered with a shrug, "I don't see a problem with that."

"For real?" The heiress jumped up and did a victory yes. "Thank you so, so, much. I promise I won't get in the way."

"Haha, you're welcome." Tony laughed at seeing how much she looked like a little kid.

"Okay, I'll go pack a few things and meet you at the car." She went to turn but was stopped.

"Whoa, whoa. You don't need to pack for a car ride."

"A..car..ride? But I thought.." Tegan said, confused. "Wait, I was asking if I could come with you on the plane."

"What? No, you're not coming with us." he said, "That's out of the question."

"Oh, come on. This isn't like the other times I asked to come with you. I'm twenty-four, not twelve." she exasperated, "I know how to behave. Plus, this is essential for me to learn if I'm suppose to take over _Stark Industries_ someday."

"You're still not coming." Tony said adamantly, zipping back up his night bag. "Plus, you have said yourself you hate the weapons I sale which is what this conference is about." He picked up his stuff then and headed for the door.

"That's not the point! Stop treating me like a child!" the young woman shouted at his back, "Or do you not want me to go because you don't want someone else to trample on your 'fun time?'"

Her caregiver turned back to her with an annoyed glare. "Well, you're acting like one right now, so I'll treat you like one. And for your information—no, that's not why."

"Then why?"

"Because—" He paused and instead just shook his head in a miffed fashion. The male genius moved back towards the door, tossing over his shoulder before leaving. "That car ride offer still stands. Take it or leave it."

* * *

Tony's _Audi_ _R8_ flew to a halt in front of Stark Industries with his bodyguard Happy pulling up right beside him. Waiting on the steps of his private plane was Rhodey, who currently was not pleased with having to waiting on his friend for as long as he had.

The billionaire stepped out of his car, laughing. "You're good. I thought I lost you back there."

"You did, sir. I had to cut across Mulholland." Happy told, retrieving his items.

"Ah, I got you. I got you." his boss continued to laugh. Tegan stepped out of the passenger seat of the _Audi_; having indeed taking his offer anyway.

"Ugh..I think you gave me whiplash.." she muttered, rubbing her neck.

"No pain, no gain, Turtle." he said, tossing the keys over to her. "Take care of it riding back or else you're dead." The young woman came around to the driver side, waving her hand.

"Yeah, yeah." She then leaned against the door, sighing. "Hey, look..I'm sorry for how I acted back home. I just..really wanted to go. We don't hang out together much like when I was younger."

"It's okay, kiddo. But you're right." Tony sighed, scratching the back of his head. He then snapped his fingers. "How about I take you to that water park you've been dying to go to when I get back, huh?"

"Tony, I asked you about that when I was fourteen." the female prodigy stated blankly.

He grinned his million dollar smile. "It's never too late."

She let out a tiny chuckle, shrugging. "Sure, why not." Her face grew serious. "But if you break your promise, be prepared to lose Jarvis for a week."

"You wouldn't.." the genius said gravely.

"You know well what I'm capable of." Tegan smirked evilly.

"Alright. Water park, this weekend. You and me." he agreed, raising his hands in defeat.

"Good. Oh, one more thing," She reached up towards her neck and pulled out a thin chain from under her shirt. On the chain rested a silver wedding ring with green engravings of the infinity symbol in a heart around it. Unfastening it and grabbing his hand, the heiress placed the necklace in his palm.

"I've seen this before.." Tony said, trying to figure out from where.

"It was my mother's, goof. Been a good luck charm for me." she stated; a warm smile gracing her pale pink lips. "Now, I know you don't need any good luck because this deal is in the bag already but I still want you to take it." Tony peered down at the band in the middle of his palm. He nodded and placed in his jacket pocket.

"Sure thing, Teg. I'll take good care of it."

Said person poked him in the chest playfully. "You better. Go on, I've taken up enough of your time and Rhodey looks like he wants to kill you." Dark eyes glanced in his best friend's direction briefly before turning back.

"Yeah, he does. This trip is gonna be fun, haha." the billionaire laughed, ruffling his successor's hair as he walked off. "See you in a few days!" The young woman waved goodbye with a slightly sad expression, watching him board the plane.

"What's wrong with you?" James questioned angrily.

"What?" Tony said.

"Three hours."

"I got caught doing a piece for _Vanity Fair_."

_"Oh dear god."_ Tegan thought, hopping into the _Audi_ with a roll of her grey eyes.

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! I really appreciated it and it means a lot to me :)**

**To answer Imitation Paranoid Marionette's question, I'm going my the storyline in Iron Man with my character just mixed in. So there will be slight differences because of that. Hope that answered your question! **

**Alert, Review, & Fave if you want more of Infinity Heart!**


	3. Onslaught

_**-Infinity Heart**_

_**-Paring(s): Tony Stark/OC**_

_**-Rated: T for language and slight adult situations**_

_**-Movie-based**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man. The characters belong to Marvel studios and Stan Lee. I only own the OCs used**_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

"Onslaught"

_"..I want to have the same last dream again,_

_The one where I wake up and I'm alive,_

_Just as the four walls close me within,_

_My eyes are opened up with pure sun light.."_

~The Adventure, Angels & Airwaves

The much belated private plane had well taken off, currently high in the sky and set on course. Tony now sat comfortably with his friend seated across from him. Rhodes was giving him the silent treatment which he hated and decided to break it as much as he could.

"What you reading, platypus?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad."

"I told you I'm not mad." the colonel said, looking at him. "I'm indifferent, okay?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Good morning, Mr. Stark." greeted a stewardess.

The playboy smiled at her. "Hi, I told him I was sorry but he—"

"You don't need to apologize to me. I'm your man." his friend told, "I'm just indifferent right now."

"Hot towel?" the stewardess offered her boss.

"Yes, thank you." he said, taking one as Rhodey continued speaking.

"You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me."

"I respect you."

"I'm just your babysitter. So, when you need your diaper changed, let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?" Tony didn't want to listen to his bickering anymore. He wanted to clear his mind of incumbent things that were bothering him still in the back of his head..like a certain sad face that he caught before leaving.

"Hey! Heat up the sake, will you?" he requested to one of the stewardesses. He glanced at his friend afterwards. "Thanks for reminding me."

"No, I'm not talking—We're not drinking." James disapproved, "We're working right now."

"You can't have sashimi without sake." the genius noted.

"You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible."

"It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap."

A different stewardess brought their drink. "Hot sake?"

"Yes, two please."

"No. I'm not drinking. I don't want any." Rhodey pointed at him. "You're only doing this because you want me to not be mad anymore and there's something bothering you."

"Something bothering me?" Tony scoffed, rolling his dark eyes. "No, I'm just trying to get you to relax."

"I know you and there definitely is." the other man said, looking him right in the eye. The billionaire stared at him for a moment before raising his hands in defeat.

"Okay, maybe there is but it's not that big."

"What is it?"

"It's just.." He sighed heavily, taking a sip of his sake. "Tegan wanted to come along and I told her no. She got upset. When I was leaving, she seemed fine but I know she's still annoyed about not coming."

"That's understandable." the colonel nodded, "Tegan wants to be a part of the business now. But seems to me like someone is holding her back."

"Holding her back? I'm not holding her back. I just don't think she's ready to handle the business yet."

"That's only because you won't let the girl! She's old enough and capable of doing so. I say test her with a small project, see how it goes, then decide if she's not."

"I'll think about it. Now, drink." the genius told blankly. His friend listened and before Tony knew it, he was able to finally distract himself.

* * *

Tony placed on his shades before giving himself the once-over. As always, he looked great but the reassurance was always nice to do. Feeling satisfied, he was about to leave the bathroom when noticing the small ring on the sink. The billionaire picked it up and peered at it. He remembered now that Tegan always wore the necklace ever since meeting her. She told him once that it was special when he asked about it. Though he didn't really need it as his successor said, Stark placed the ring into his pants' pocket anyway before leaving finally. On the Bagram Air Base in Afghanistan, several other officers of various ranks stood waiting for him.

He stopped in front of an older gentleman, shaking hands. "General."

"Welcome, Mr. Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation."

"Thanks." the billionaire smiled. Once introduced, they all headed to the missile launching area for the demonstration. Tony stood before them as they gathered around and began his spiel.

"Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both?" he stated confidently, "With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries' _Freedom Line_. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology."

"They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once." Tony continued, "That's how Dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves." He then gave the okay to launch the missiles. They got positioned before firing, exploding apart to release more but tinier explosive devices.

"For your consideration, _the Jericho_." Stark raised his arms to the side slowly and gallantly as the missiles landed to the ground and burst. A shock wave of sand and dust came at the people watching; so powerful that it blew off some of the officers' hat and almost knocked Tony over. But he managed to recover and walked away proudly to the mini bar he brought along.

The playboy took a glass filled with scotch already. "I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of five hundred million or more." He raised his glass, heading to the military Hummer waiting to take him back to base. "To peace!"

His cellphone vibrated then, answering to see Stane's face. "_Tony._"

"Obie, what are you doing up?"

"_I couldn't sleep 'till I found out how it went._" he responded, "_How'd it go?_"

"It went great. Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas." the genius told.

"_Hey! Way to go, my boy! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?_"

"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?" teased Tony.

"_Goodnight, Tony._" Obadiah deadpanned before hanging up. The other man smirked, stepping into the vehicle.

Rhodes came over then. "Hey, Tony—"

"I'm sorry, this is the 'f_un-vee_.'" his friend joked, "The '_hum-drum-vee_' is back there."

"Nice job." James finished his sentence.

"See you back at base." Stark replied before sitting back. Once everyone was back into their own vehicles, they left. Three soldiers had been assigned to Tony's. The drive was quiet of talking; the only sound coming from the small stereo radio which played classic rock currently. The billionaire glanced at the soldier beside him. They made eye contact briefly before the other turned away.

"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial." Tony stated, "This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk?" He looked at the soldier beside him again. "Hey, Forrest!"

"We can talk, sir." the young man replied finally.

"Oh, I see. So it's personal."

"No, you intimidate them." told the female soldier driving.

"Good God, you're a woman. I honestly..I couldn't have called that." the billionaire said, surprised. "I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman." the woman stated.

"You have, actually, excellent bone structure there." he complimented, becoming flirty. "I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" The soldiers and him laughed at that. "Come on, it's okay, laugh."

The older man in the front seat spoke then. "Sir, I have a question to ask."

"Yes, please."

"Is it true you went twelve for twelve with last year's Maxim cover models?"

The playboy removed his shades. "That is an excellent question. Yes and no." he answered, "March and I had a scheduling conflict but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?" He looked around the vehicle, spying the young soldier raising his hand nervously. "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"

"Tegan Hayes, your, uh, successor..is she single?"

"Very much so. Why? You like her?" Tony gave him a scrutinizing gaze. Truth be told, he didn't really know if she was at the moment. He would usually hear something from Pepper or Happy about that. Lately, Tony really didn't like knowing about her dating life..for reasons also he didn't like to discuss.

The younger man shook his head. "Oh! Oh no, sir!"

"Come on, you do. It's fine. You seem like a strapping kinda guy." the genius smirked, "She'd like you. You want her number?"

"T-That's okay. I was just wondering. Also..is it cool if I take a picture with you?"

"Yes, it's very cool." The young soldier pulled out his camera from one of his pockets and handed to the guy in the front seat. Then he and Tony got close for the photo.

"I don't want to see this on your _Myspace_ page." Stark joked, "Please, no gang signs." The man placed down his peace sign. "No, throw it up. I'm kidding." He listened, putting it back up with a smile. "Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace." The soldier up front was struggling with the digital camera.

"Come on. Hurry up." the young soldier said, "Just click it. Don't change any settings." But before he could take the picture, the Hummer in front of theirs' exploded. They screeched to a stop as gunfire ensued.

"What's going on?" Tony asked in panic. "What have we got?"

"Contact left!" the woman shouted at the man beside her before jumping out of the vehicle.

The other man looked to the younger. "Jimmy, stay with Stark!" He then jumped out.

The young soldier, Jimmy, pulled Stark onto the floor. "Stay down!" The billionaire watched at the other man who stepped out positioned himself and his gun on the hood. But he never got a chance to fire as he was suddenly hit with bullets.

"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy cursed, readying his gun before leaving too.

Tony sat up and reached out towards him. "Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!"

"Stay here!" Jimmy ordered behind the door. He then turned and was hit with by something; the shrapnel causing holes in the armor of the Hummer. The sound from it left Tony dazed. Dark brown eyes looked around, seeing the American soldiers with the group dying left and right. Deciding it wasn't really safe in the vehicle by himself with no weapon either, he jumped out. Dodging around the explosions and bullets until hiding behind a large rock that gave enough coverage for the time being. He pulled out his phone then, inwardly glad for service still, and dialed the first number that came to his panicked and overwhelmed mind.

* * *

"It's just not fair." Tegan exasperated, burying her face in a fluffy tan pillow. She was once again back at Joven's loft. He sat causally beside her on his blue couch, quietly listening to the young woman's retelling of the day.

She lifted her face, continuing. "I mean, I know I tend to complain like a kid still but that's only because I just want to be considered as equals.."

"I'm sure Tony will get the point sooner or later." her best friend reassured, "You just need to be patient."

"But I've waited long enough!" The female prodigy fell back onto the couch with a huff. The young man chuckled at her childish behavior. Grey eyes peered around the living room space as the two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Maybe I should just give up." she noted softly, "Move out and get my own place finally. Then I wouldn't have to deal with Tony as much.."

"If you did that, we wouldn't see each other as much either."

The young woman waved a hand dismissively. "That's not true."

"Is it?" The artist raised a brow. "Seems like the only time you come over is either to getting away from Tony or your problems that usually involve him somehow." She stared at him before sitting up, shocked.

"Oh, man..I do." Tegan scooted over towards Joven and hugged his arm. "I'm sorry. I'm a terrible, horrible friend."

"No, you're not and it's fine." he said casually, patting the top of her head like a parent would to their child.

She buried her face in his shirt sleeve. "..I still feel like crap.." Her best friend curled his hand under her chin and made her look at him reluctantly.

He smiled with warmth. "You're a great friend and I should apologize for what I said. I'm glad you confide in me..It's just.." Joven removed his hand and glanced away with a sigh. "I guess I get kinda annoyed when you talk about Tony alot..It sounds like sometimes you're in love with him or something."

"What!?" Hayes blushed brightly, "That is ridiculous!"

"You sure?" the young man questioned, dubious.

"Of course I'm sure." she repeated mockingly, "And I can't believe you would think—" Her words were cut off by his lips covering hers. She blinked, unable to move from shock for a moment. Finally, her brain seemed to register her panic signals, allowing her to pull away.

"W-What the hell?" Tegan stammered, scrambling backwards until hitting the arm of the sofa. Joven followed, trapping her between his arms. She was cornered like a mouse by a hungry cat.

"Teg..I like you." he calmly stated, "For long time I have."

"And you couldn't just tell me that right from the start?" she cried, "God! You gave me a heart attack almost! I like you too but you can't—"

McBride raised a brow. "You like me too?"

The female prodigy blanched. "Is that what I said?"

"Yes, you did." grinned the artist.

"Hehe..slip of the tongue." she laughed uneasily, doing her nervous habit. "Sorry.."

"..Don't be." The young man said nothing more, pulling down her shirt collar and moving close until their lips met once more softly. They stayed in that chaste kiss for a few moments before he cupped her face and pressed harder. The female genius's eyes started off wide but then drifted half-closed the longer they kissed. It wasn't bad. Their kiss fell under her categories of 'Pleasing & Tender.'

Tegan had been kissed several times by guys she either liked or dated. But her many make out sessions never went further than her shirt coming off and a few gropes here and there. Many thought because she was the adopted kid of the playboy billionaire, the young woman was the same way. But they were wrong. She was still pure at twenty-four, waiting for the right partner.

_"Joven could be him.."_ she briefly thought. He had all the right qualities she would look for in a man usually. It was bonus that he known her forever. Her mouth parted then and as the artist was about to give in to her invitation, ACDC's_ 'Back to Black'_ suddenly was heard. It was the personal ringtone she used for Tony.

Hayes broke the kiss, looking annoyed. "That's Tony..Even miles away, he ruins the atmosphere."

"Tony? Then let it go to voice mail." McBride told, moving back in to continue their kissing. Slender fingers rested on his lips.

"It's rare when he calls me while on business. It might be important." she stated, pulling her phone out her back pocket with her free hand. "Let me see and then—" Her voice and expression grew alluring. "We can continue on." He nodded and sat back. Tegan sat up and finally answered. The call was a video one. Expecting to see Tony lounging in his private plane, she was shocked to find him in the desert, appearing panic-stricken with explosions and gunfire audible all around him.

"Tony! Are you alright?" she shouted; grey eyes full of concern. "What's happening?"

"_Something bad! We were attacked!_" he exclaimed to be heard, "_I need you, Tegan—_" Something whizzed by then and sounded to have landed near him. She watched helplessly as he glanced away to see what it was. Saw his eyes widen as he scrambled up, making the image blur from his erratic movements. The last thing the female genius heard was him crying out 'Whoa!' and the dissonance of a close bomb exploding before the signal went dead. She stared at her iPhone in shock. Tears pooled in her eyes while her breath became shallow and hurried and hands trembled.

"Tegan?" Joven called. She dropped the phone, grabbing her chest. The young woman was hyperventilating now. Her best friend acted quickly, turning her body forward and down; her head between her legs.

"Slow, deep breaths." he told soothingly, rubbing circles in her lower back. "Take slow, deep breaths until they're normal. I'm going to call Pepper for you and tell her, okay?" He received no answer. Hugging and kissing her head, the young man took her cell and left the room to dial Pepper. Tegan all the while was still in a haze. Soon, her breathing regulated. She closed her eyes then and gripped her hair tightly before letting out a heart wrenching scream that had been stuck in her throat, building until finally spilling out like an over-filled cup.

* * *

**Alert, Review, & Fave if you want more of Infinity Heart!**


End file.
